Saved for Later: A reunion
by Amciel
Summary: My ideal IchiRuki reunion, with the slightest, barest hint of IshiOri. Yeah, helpless shippy fangirl. Hey, hey! Just re-vamped for the Bleach Asylum IR FC New Years Give Away! That title is way too long


Note: Alright, snazzed up and fixed a bit for the Bleach Asylum IchiRuki New Years! This is what I want this year, Kubo! THIS is my reunion scene! Orihime wins the fight with Uloquirra. Ichigo does pretty well fighting by himself, but the power difference is too big. Anywho, the fight ends when Orihime uses her Shun Shun Rikka to reject Uloquirra's existence and return him to what he was before. Sort of like rewinding the clock of his life…She goes past his arrancar stage, Hollow-ness, and he ends up this adorable young plus. It takes a lot out of her though, and fragments both Ayame and Shun'o She passes out on the floor. Ichigo has just enough strength to give a confused and frightened Uloquirra a soul burial before he also falls unconscious…but that's a story for another time.

__

***

Waking up after a nightmare

Wishing I still slept

Such dreams—a sweet release from life.

You are not beside me.

***

It hurt. Everywhere.

"Kurosaki?"

Usually he woke up after the pain was over. _Why hadn't Inoue…?_

"Kurosaki Ichigo, if you can hear my voice, please look at me."

__

Inoue. He hadn't saved her after all. Inoue was dead.

Sudden, burning agony, different from the pain already consuming him, flared up in his chest.

_Inoue… _

"How is his condition?"

"He's reached consciousness, Captain, but has not yet responded to us."

"Please assist with Inoue-san. I will take over from here." _Assist? They were trying to help Inoue. They hadn't given up yet._ The thought gave him the courage it took to open his eyes. Unohana, captain of the fourth squad, sat next to him. Everywhere around them was bustling—orders were being shouted and obeyed.

"Please remain still. I will commence the 4th level of your surgery." A glow surrounded the woman's hands. Ichigo tried to raise his right arm to protest, but for some reason it wouldn't respond. Verbal, then.

Thank you…I'll…" It took great effort to inhale without gagging. "I'd rather wait for Inoue to do it." He almost had to look away. The fourth squad captain was clearly displeased with him.

"You are being foolish, Kurosaki-san. To prolong your own agony will do nothing to ease the suffering of others."

"I—" Ichigo lost his battle against not coughing. He couldn't turn his head away before spewing blood onto Unohana's white robes. He couldn't move anything, couldn't even draw in enough breath to apologize. It was some time before the spasm passed. Ichigo fiercely concentrated on relaxing his clenched muscles one by one, ignoring the sorrowful expression of the fourth squad Captain.

"Thank you…for your concern, but…if you could first—" Ichigo gasped as a new pain shot through him—a familiar kick in the side he usually ignored, but in these circumstances Rukia threatened to send him back into unconsciousness.

"What the—Rukia!" He gasped in combined surprise and agony. She stood above him, glowering, blood shed by both her and enemies already hardening her dark robes.

"You have that dumb look on your face again, Ichigo."

"Kuchiki-san, that is _not_—" Unohana's stern reprimand broke off as one of her squad members suddenly ran up and began whispering in her ear. Before the newcomer finished their message, Unohana was on her feet. "Pardon my rudeness. Kurosaki." She looked down at him sadly, "I'll only be a few moments. I ask you to please reconsider your decision."

Ichigo watched her walk quickly to the cluster of healers around Inoue. If he stretched his neck just a bit further—the busy personnel blocked his view. Hachi, the huge, pink-haired vizard, seemed to be heading the efforts. Uonana bent down to converse with him. Their faces…both were grim.

"Idiot. Stop worrying, Ichigo." Rukia grimaced down at him. "You humans are all too stubborn to die so easily."

"But, Rukia..." _In_, he reminded himself. _Breathe in_. "Inoue, she—"

"Idiot." She repeated, squatting next to him. "Orihime is much stronger than you think. All of us are. We have to be to keep up with you." Rukia paused. "Ichigo. Oi, Ichigo!"

He realized with some embarrassment his eyes had closed without his permission. It was much harder to open them than he expected.

"Sorry." He grunted. Despite his best effort, they drifted shut once more. "I can't seem to…"

"I'll get someone—"

"NO!" Yelling was a bad idea. Ichigo began to cough again.

"Ichigo, stop being childish!" Rukia slapped the top of his head.

"Hey—why…what was…"

"Shut up! Why must you be so stubborn about this sort of—"

"Stop scolding me! I'm not a—" but the pain consumed him before he could finish.

* * *

Rukia could only watch helplessly as Ichigo began to convulse; even just watching hurt. However, Ruia kept her gaze locked on his face, determined not to glance at the empty, sleeve spread on the floor like a bloodstain. If the others couldn't save Orihime—but that was nonsense. Of course he'd get his arm back.

Ichigo eventually quieted his breathing. However, the sharp gasps he drew in and forced out were almost gargles. Rukia slapped him on the head again—it was the only uninjured spot she could see.

"Do you have something _against_ the 4th squad, Ichigo?" She tried to sound brassy and overconfident. What she felt like doing was crying.

"Of…of course not." He stammered, glancing again towards Orihime.

"Look at me! I was practically slaughtered in my battle with an Espada—"

"Rukia…"

"Pierced straight through the chest by a trident! _And_ left bleeding for who knows how long—" (Author's insert: Several Months!)

"RUKIA!" Ichigo whipped his face back towards her, eyes gone wild. Ichigo's left arm (she would not think _his only arm_) darted upwards and sized the front of her robes. His face was truly frightening—the whites of his eyes stood out dramatically from his blood stained face. "Don't—" His usual scowl, a mere grimace of annoyance, had deepened into a truly terrifying expression.

"As I was TRYING to explain," Rukia tried to continue haughtily, looking up, looking away, looking at anything she could besides that intense brown stare, "the 4th squad had me up on my feet like it was nothing—and to them, it was. A patch field job." She forced a laugh. "I took down a whole squad of Exquistadors while you were messing around with just one enemy" She risked a quick glance down. "I'm good as new." The glance down was a mistake. A tear was streaking through the blood on Ichigo's face, scouring a white path through the red. Others followed.

"Rukia…I had to fight him…I had to..." Five uneven gulps did the work of one good breath, "but I felt...I knew you were...I wanted to turn ba--"

"Shut up, idiot." She snorted, putting a hand to his, trying to undo his grip. It was impossible. He held so tightly, the arm clenching her was shaking; Rukia heard several of his knuckles cracking. "As if I'd need you to save me again." She used her free hand to slap his head a third time. Tears of her own were threatening to fall. His sudden chuckle surprised her.

"Rukia, you…" Ichigo's eyes fluttered shut. The sudden relaxed look on his face warned her he might be passed out for good this time. His arm flopped down but his fist remeined entwined in the loose front of her bloody robes. Rukia found herself suddenly yanked onto his chest. Her newest wounds, yet to be looked at by a healer, twinged alarmingly.

"Ichigo! Oi! Ichigo!" She turned her head to look up at him. His eyes were closed and his shallow breathing remained painfully uneven. However, a small smile remained on his face.

"Kuchiki-dono!" A fourth squad member hurried over. "Kuchiki-dono, do you need me to—"

"No." Rukia held up a hand. "No, thank you." She shifted her weight slightly, allowing herself to turn on one side so she lay in a more comfortable position. "Thank you, this is fine." Despite being unconscious, Ichigo showed no sign of letting her go. Rukia also allowed her eyes to drift closed, leaving her hand atop of his, resisting the urge to hold on just as tightly.

A golden glow enveloped them both.

* * *

"Orihime-san!"

"Inoue, please don't sit up!"

"Lie still, please!"

Orihime ignored the chorus of worried voices surrounding her as she struggled upright. She turned to face Hachi who held her two once-shattered flowers in his hand. "Ayame, Shun'o—are you there?" Two small voices answered.

"Yes."

"We're so _tired_, Orihime."

"I'm so sorry—I need to you just one more time."

"If you can stand it." Shun'o crawled up one of Hachi's huge fingers. "We're only as strong as you are, Orihime."

Orihime nodded. She was tired as well, and hurt all over. But…

"Ayame, Shun'o…I reject." The flowers flew away, their shield enveloping Kurosaki-kun…and Rukia. Tears began to flow from Orihime's eyes—she couldn't help it. The drops reminded her of an old wish.

__

If I were the rain. How childish.

Kurosaki's lost arm was already materializing—his new hand appeared, rested on Rukia's head. Orihime's vision started to shake as sobs began to break out. _Brother, how could I have dreamed about uniting two hearts that are already one? _She turned and threw herself into the closest pair of arms—Ishida-kun's. As heartbroken sobs threatened to tear her apart, her tears began to flow even faster._ Brother, I feel like the rain. It's raining. And I can't make it stop._

* * *

It was so warm and comfortable here. Rukia could feel the weight of a hand resting on her head. Warm. Comfortable. Familiar.

__

Kaien-dono, you may have been wrong on one count. I don't believe dying is necessary before I leave my heart here.


End file.
